


little grip

by markspuppy



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe-half Animalization, Animal Habit, Chinese Language, M/M, People have tails, bad English maybe wrong tags, no Lori Grimes/Shane Walsh, shane and rick still friends
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markspuppy/pseuds/markspuppy
Summary: 在这个人人都有尾巴的世界上，达里尔迪克森却没有尾巴。
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Shane Walsh
Kudos: 14





	1. 当你注意时你会看到什么

**Author's Note:**

> 没有逻辑，好玩就行

肖恩找到达里尔的时候那家伙正岔开腿蹲在木桩边，收拾着一头母鹿。  
两条胳膊从鹿肚子里拔出来的瞬间，血险些溅在肖恩裤子上，躲避开污秽，刺激的味道让他抖了下尾巴尖。  
“那是....”肖恩和地上的男人一起打量着黏糊湿滑的肉块。  
达里尔剥掉上面的厚膜，斜着脑袋瞧他。“宝宝鹿。”停顿了一下，他用手背抹掉下巴上滴落的汗水，反倒又将血渍擦了上去。继续垂头工作，乡巴佬辩解般嘀咕着什么，“以前我们不会动这些大肚子的东西。”  
不以为意的把手臂搭在胸前，肖恩含糊应和着，“是啊，现在这日子食物可不嫌多。”  
心不在焉打量着猎手后背随姿势上移的衣摆，多日来被他压下的疑惑又因为那块淡棕油亮的皮肤浮上心头。  
达里尔.....没有尾巴。  
这显然不可能，每个人都有尾巴，除了一部分罕见的先天畸形儿，这些婴儿出生后通常也活不过五年。  
又一个问题接踵而至：达里尔的兽型是什么种类？  
鉴于似乎没有其他人在这方面表现出和他一样的好奇，肖恩仅有一些猜测。是犬吗？看得出来达里尔擅长受人驱使，以前是他烦人的要命的大哥，现在则忠于他们这一大帮子人。对同伴的重视很符合社会对犬型人的偏见，肖恩自己就是杜宾犬，对此他也无法否认。  
又或者是狼？猫科也勉强符合。  
但达里尔没有尾巴。仅凭借外表，一切都无从得知。  
“你有事情吗？”把剩余的内脏掏出来放入另一个金属盆里后，男人打断了他的胡思乱想。  
克制住朝那两瓣包在牛仔裤里的屁股上踹一脚的冲动，肖恩提起了正事。“我们打算在房屋附近加固一圈，晚饭后你过来仓库那边帮忙。可以吗？”  
点点头，达里尔没再多说什么。  
傍晚比正午好，但实际上温度并没有下降太多。他们这代人多少已被空调冷气驯化了，世界末日里不仅仅是会走路的尸体让人叫苦不堪。  
仓库里有些前段时间堆积的木头，空闲的人们把能用的挑出来，劈成合适的大小，分批运输去加固原本的那些围栏。  
肖恩在喝水休息的间隙扭头打量不远处的达里尔，弩手宽阔的肩膀双臂向来引人瞩目，他也不否认自己会被此吸引。肖恩没见过还有谁在达里尔的个头上拥有他那样笔直修长的锁骨，挂着两条肌肉饱满却不夸张的胳膊，而现在，那些弧线优美厚实的铰链正以不同方式隆起滑动，带动握在手掌中的斧头稳定落下，充满了一种雄性气息浓郁的力量感。  
鉴于肖恩开放的性取向，他没法撇开眼不去欣赏这个。  
嗯……或许是袋鼠？  
犹豫着否决自己的猜测，说真的，那些家伙尾巴的存在感完全不容忽视，而达里尔则根本没有。  
他的尾巴莫非被砍掉了吗？或者因为疾病做了切除手术？肖恩来自副警长的敏锐直觉大致嗅得出两位迪克森的历史，那么真相没准还要往更黑暗的方面靠拢。  
但是相比之下，年龄更大的迪克森在这方面看上去没受丝毫影响，曾经他们还打着交道的时间里那头老美洲鳄相当乐于用自己的粗笨尾巴制造出任何可能的威胁。  
令人沮丧的是，由于每个人出生时野兽类型的随机性，通常都没法根据血亲的情况推断某人的物种。  
绝大部分时候你也不需要他妈的这么麻烦，尾巴总比id卡上的信息还真诚的说明着一切。  
视线划过男人弯腰捡拾木头时脊背弓起的弧线，他费力收回心思放在手头能救他们命的活计上。  
肖恩无法解释这事儿在他心里带来的焦躁和瘙痒，就像落在干净窗玻璃上的苍蝇那样无害却过分不适。有东西游离在他掌控之外，他不喜欢那感觉，肖恩讨厌秘密，喜好挖掘，倒也不是说他是个窥密者，只是这种天性在他的警察生涯里总带来职业上的优势，并且得到了进一步的强化。  
如果不弄清达里尔的情况他会死吗？当然不会，他会把它推到角落，封存在可能永远不会打开的小盒子里，直到有一天猛然想起，回味那么一两秒，也不过是因为达里尔迪克森本身就是有趣的人，这只是给他再添些许神秘色彩。  
他自然不会刻意纠缠不休，任凭乱糟糟的情绪顺着上翻扭曲了空气的热浪被卷走。  
等光线暗到肉眼难以辨别远处物体轮廓时他们就该停手了，夜间工作风险太高，每个人都陆续回到屋子或者帐篷里，试图靠睡眠熬过天亮前的几小时。  
肖恩打了桶水淋过头顶，甩开水点拿毛巾简单擦洗了一下，坐在帐篷外享受着微弱的风带走体表的热气。  
农场附近的视野很开阔，格伦在车顶上守第一班岗。月亮在不受灯光影响下格外的明亮，但仍不足以描摹出每一处细节。肖恩躲在阴影里，思考着人群接下来的举措。  
局面依旧不算乐观，洛莉怀孕了，赫歇尔对他们——主要是对他敌意尚存。他们最终还是失去了索菲亚，每个人看起来都各怀心思。农场的运作暂且还算良好，但气温渐渐下降，谁也不知道剩下的存货还能支撑多久，尤其是格林家的分享意愿并不真的像他们期望的那样强烈。  
不过他们依旧是一个团队，是吧？不能否认抵达农场后人人都获得了灾变以来最平静的一段时光，干净的水源，他人的援助，偶尔的热水澡，真正喂给人吃的食物，只要除去卡尔那段插曲的话。瑞克也回到他身边，仍旧是他妈的一个奇迹。瑞克，还有他，就算要重复几百遍争论，总会有办法办法把队伍带到正确的路上去。瞧瞧格兰姆斯的大尾巴，牧羊犬不就是干这个的吗。  
一个人影晃晃悠悠从营地边往外走引起了肖恩的警惕。  
盯住那个轮廓辨认一会，他勉强，且毫不意外的瞧出是达里尔·不合群的·怪胎乡下人·迪克森。  
站起身，犹豫片刻。理论上他应该提醒每个在夜晚乱跑的家伙老实待着，待在他们的眼睛能看见的地方。但那毕竟是迪克森，经常外出狩猎，一两日都不归。下意识揣着匕首跟了过去，肖恩觉得自己小题大做了，而谨慎些总归没错。  
远远跟在嗅觉范围外，无论达里尔要去做什么，他都不准备打扰对方。只要看到他处境安全，肖恩就会乖乖滚回来睡觉。  
拐进树林，他犹豫着落脚，视野受到遮蔽，他在跟丢的边缘摇摇欲坠，而达里尔的耳朵在这片地盘上仿佛又敏感了十倍。  
他听到水流的声音。稀疏的月光从林子边落下，肖恩从树后探出眼睛，隐约捕捉到岩石边的人影。  
达里尔脱下了衣服，腰没在迟缓的溪流里，用水打湿他的头发。水面显现出异于白日的波光，看起来静谧又危险。  
肖恩不觉得淤泥和石头垫底的野水会像赫歇尔家淋浴头里浇出来的一样干净，不过对那个浑身汗液泥土的男人来说想必足够了。这就是达里尔，在“与别人打交道”和“委屈自己”之间永远会选择后者，再说他看起来天生适应这种生活，粗野男人活像从树上长出来的而不是诞生在医院产床，肖恩可没心思做些把街上流浪狗捡回家一类的事。  
侧身准备离去，一个顽皮的念头像肥皂泡那样突然从他心底冒了出来。抖了下尾巴，他任凭一闪而逝的想法发酵成笃定的主意。  
他绝不是——想偷看男人洗澡。他不需要偷看，他身上除了尾巴没什么东西是达里尔没有的，只要他想，他甚至可以走过去加入水里的那个人。但他的注意力并非集中在这方面，磨蹭着找到一个阴影较少的角落，让视线从达里尔的脊背向下滑动。  
这何尝不是搞清楚达里尔那个让他心尖骚动的小秘密的好机会呢？  
达里尔的屁股在水面之下，脊椎根部若隐若现。肖恩等待着，直到全然一无所知的家伙做了一个躬身的动作。  
噢，噢。他脑子里的大狗在尖声狂吠，尽管他还没弄清楚这有什么可激动的。他只是得到了问题的答案，达里尔并不是残疾，他很正常，健康。  
达里尔有一枚被水沾湿，毛发黏成团的兔子尾巴。  
立刻决定原路返回，肖恩有点惊讶，或许还带点揶揄。但这没什么奇怪的，每个人并不是总要表现出动物种族的强烈特征。  
就只是……就只是，他没想过达里尔·迪克森会是他妈的一只小兔子。


	2. 什么是兔子

肖恩觉得自己有够蠢的。  
理性的想想，从他得知达里尔是兔子起，就试图把那男人的所有行径都往这方面靠拢是一种该死的刻版印象。  
但是，达里尔啃咬指甲和嘴唇就是这个原因吗？兔子是不是需要磨牙来的？啮齿人也会吗，灾变前肖恩不怎么接触小型动物种的人，他也没什么兴趣了解这些。还有灵敏到见鬼的耳朵，生气时不停在原地转圈跺脚，偶尔皱起来的表情和圆圆的鼻尖……等下，他干嘛把这些东西记得这么清楚？  
肖恩试着给自己开脱，片刻之后，他觉得，他又不会因此被抓起来。  
首先，他是个荤素不忌的双性恋；其次，虽然不太想承认，达里尔于他而言真是他们团队里除开瑞克最有吸引力的男性，尤其是接触越久之后……抱歉，格伦，太娇小的男孩不是他的菜，更别提那个小鹿男孩现在有了他的美洲狮姑娘。  
如果在如今这世界上还能遇见一个能引起你注意的人，这肯定不是最坏的事，就像格伦和玛姬那样，能阻止他们的力量似乎都变得更加虚弱。  
倒不是说他觉得自己和达里尔也能变成那样。  
一条烤成半焦的鸟腿拍在他脸上时肖恩意识到自己有点想太远了。  
“嘿！”肖恩的尾巴报复般抽打在达里尔腿上。  
用那种打量的神情盯着他，达里尔把手里的小鸟肉敷衍的塞到他嘴里。“瑞克喊你，沉思者。”  
肖恩咀嚼着发苦的纤细腿骨挪开眼睛，他不会因为自己的走神而害羞的。  
达里尔翻了个小小的白眼把屁股挪回位置，肖恩很清楚猎手一直觉得他挺蠢，老实说，迪克森应该会觉得大部分人都很蠢，这就是他们乡下人的傲慢，用以维护自己可怜的自尊。  
蠢蛋小破兔子。  
肖恩在回应瑞克的时候意识到自己已经开始了，他喜欢嘲讽别人的性格在几个月的压抑后逐渐死灰复燃。他就是控制不住自己，有些东西是天生的。  
不过达里尔通常不愿意表露出多余的情绪，和最初汇合进他们相比现在他就像被冷水泼过的火红铁块，正变得冰凉而坚硬。但这两天他有些缺乏耐心，更加暴躁。  
如果这家伙能注意点别表现的像个豪猪，肖恩会为此感激不尽。  
嚼碎嘴里的骨头，他拍拍屁股起身结束了午餐。

第四十次把视线从农场边界挪到树荫下擦拭十字弩的人身上时，肖恩确信自己有些着魔。  
他坐在车顶上值守，而那个小毛球在他脑子里挥之不去，摘下遮阳的帽子扇风，他懒懒回想着是否不经意表现出了对达里尔的过分关注。  
上帝啊，他就是没办法把眼睛从达里尔屁股上挪开。他的视线抓住机会就不受控制的徘徊在达里尔的皮带以下，邪恶的想洞穿牛仔布一睹奶黄色毛团的真容。  
把尾巴禁锢在裤子里一定很不舒服，但考虑到玩意的迷你程度，痛苦或许也没他想的那么夸张。  
想象达里尔这么做的原因很容易，毕竟，要是顶着兔子尾巴招摇过市，拿枪指着别人的威慑力起码少了一半。这不是能让你在暴力混乱的生活里如鱼得水的东西。  
要说那个乡巴佬最他妈顽固的地方或许就是不想被人看轻。  
不过肖恩依旧觉得那是一种自我虐待的不人道行为。尾巴，需要大方的展示出来，在想要摇摆的时候摇摆。  
大脑突然塞给他这样的画面：烦躁的达里尔·迪克森冲肖恩傲慢的立起自己屁股上的小毛球，就像他竖起的中指。  
操。从脊柱窜上的电流让他在凳子上挺直了身子。  
肖恩不太确定自己心里是怎么想的，但显然他的鸡巴喜欢这个。  
实在不想像个高中男孩那样开始忙于处理自己的勃起问题，他觉得该找机会和达里尔谈一谈。  
值班，换岗，去教愿意学习的人们枪械知识，枯燥又幸运的一天。  
肖恩觉得该把对卡尔的教学也提上日程了，小熊男孩看起来在这方面很感兴趣，前提是能说服他易怒的妈妈的话。通常维尼们能长的又高又壮，现在却没充足的时间去等他长大，每个人都该清楚的明白这一点。  
这可是他妈的天启后时代。  
社会已经他妈完蛋了。  
很难说现在的每一天还能不能称为生活。  
去找卡罗尔拿取新补给，他犹豫着提出代达里尔把他的那份拿过去。  
卡罗尔多看了他一眼，点点头。然后多此一举的说了句“谢谢你愿意替他做这些。”  
“这没什么。”真的，他不太明白卡罗尔对待达里尔像看护儿童一样的态度，好像那个臭烘烘的家伙是个什么需要从洞里被哄骗出来的小动物。  
肖恩一开始以为卡罗尔对尽心帮她寻找女儿的男人产生了女人式的兴趣，谁都看得出来她对达里尔的亲近和照顾，然而他俩完全没往那方向发展下去。  
老实说，达里尔对任何人都没有表现出真正的兴趣，可能那张臭脸只有对孩子和瑞克时会好点。  
不知道他是该高兴还是怎样，达里尔到底是不是同性恋？还是谁都不喜欢？  
肖恩只确信他现在真的很愿意把阴茎放在那个沾满汗渍和泥巴的身体上，把结钉在那个裹在宽大破烂牛仔裤的屁股里。  
这念头对他穿过杂草地走向达里尔的帐篷一点帮助都没有。  
帐篷开了一掌宽的缝，他能看到里面空荡荡的沉默空气，达里尔不在里面，可能又在林子里打猎。  
把东西放在帐篷门口，他下意识围着达里尔的帐篷转了一圈，活像划领地的狗。  
出于一种毫无意义的满足感而翘高了尾巴。肖恩突然闻到氨的气味。  
坦白说这不算很尴尬的事，严格来说他们已经习惯了席地而睡，当了几个月的野人，自尊和卫生都可以退后一步。达里尔可以在任何他想的地方撒尿，但是肖恩觉得一般来说没人喜欢在自己睡觉的地方附近这么做，就算达里尔是个粗俗的小土包子。  
屏住呼吸又轻轻嗅了一下，肖恩被自己变态出一身鸡皮疙瘩，不过他很好捕捉到了尿液里的其他信息。  
挑起眉毛，他有些惊讶于达里尔正在经历发情期。  
那就很好理解，他们就是控制不住自己。生殖焦虑，暴躁好斗，短暂返祖增强的地盘紧张。  
犬类男性没有发情期，性欲全靠情绪或受伴侣的荷尔蒙影响。尽管肖恩不会因为一个发情的男人而失去理智——否则他早能从达里尔身上察觉信号——他还是任由脑子里飞出许多性感下流的幻想。  
发情期到底是怎样的？他十分失礼的将动物的习性强加在人的身上。最近在稀少的空闲时间里他向赫歇尔借了几本书籍，有点像个白痴一样久久停留在兔子的栏目。  
达里尔或许会……每天晚上在帐篷里没完没了的摸自己，揉自己坚硬的鸡巴，直到痛苦的把自己射空也无法满足。可能在树林里也忍不住停下来替自己手淫，又或者控制不住的用跨去蹭那些合适的物品。  
淫荡的，色情的小垃圾。  
如果不尽早解决这事儿，早晚有一天肖恩得被自己的胡思乱想逼疯。  
他可不想这么一走了之，然后看着达里尔努力装作什么都没发生。咂舌解开腰带，他在气味最浓郁的草垛边拉下牛仔裤的拉链，酝酿着在上头解手。  
一点恶心，和一点亢奋。他用自己的味道明晃晃招摇着信号。  
我知道了。  
我抓住你了。  
你是我的。


	3. 不要，招惹，兔子

肖恩又一次在达里尔熟练地给灰兔四肢做环切时打断了他的动作。  
拇指扣在腰带上，他蹭了蹭老旧的皮革，“迪克森，我觉得你在躲着我。”  
达里尔面色沉郁，用一种冰冷的眼神削向他。兔子的皮肤很松弛，达里尔双手用力一扯就把扒下的完整皮毛摔在了肖恩脸上。“我觉得你他妈应该离我远点。”  
肖恩被砸了个正着，操，他就知道这家伙喜欢乱丢东西。  
把刀插进木头里，握着兔子头的男人逐渐变得烦躁。“你为什么老跟在我后面？你想嗅我的屁股吗，沃尔什？”  
皱起眉毛，肖恩喜欢兔脑袋在达里尔手中脆弱的样子，就好像他随时可以将它捏碎。“一定要我说得太清楚吗？我对你有兴趣，就这么简单。”  
所以，无论好坏，拖沓行事不是他的风格。他们又没时间玩先约会再胡搞的游戏，他说出来了，达里尔要么点头，要么揍他。没什么眼界的乡下人，要么是同性恋，要么就是恐同。  
在不以为意的冷哼之后，达里尔显然打算两个都不选。  
“所以呢？”他抹开额头前变长的发丝，单纯发泄般拧断死兔的脖子。  
肖恩向前凑了凑，感到一阵不熟悉的尴尬。“我知道你在发情期，需要帮助。你可以把这当成一夜情还是什么的.....随便了，双赢，伙计。”  
达里尔.迪克森活像块不懂事的木头，至少肖恩没在他身上看出自己对他有丁点吸引力。老实说这让他多少有点不满和受伤。  
“你想吃我的鸡巴？”那男人接下来问他，同时歪过脑袋瞥了眼脚下的草地。  
伸长的汗湿脖颈吸引走了肖恩的目光，让某种冲动在胸口搔痒。他不确定达里尔这话是什么意思，如果是在暗示上下关系的话，他不打算屈服。“不完全是。”  
仿佛不出所料的短暂挑起嘴角，“那我们没什么好谈了。”达里尔画上了叉。  
没能控制住自己的身体，他迅速把鼻子凑到达里尔结实的脖子边嗅了下，几乎就要擦过那些散发热气的皮肤，接下来说的话也完全没经过大脑同意。“你闻起来粘粘的。”  
“妈的！”达里尔把手掌按在他胸口将他猛地推开，明确表达出被侵犯被个人空间的暴躁。紧接着擦起脖子，他那副不欢迎的态度全开。“你闻起来全身狗臭味，滚开。”  
肖恩应该生气的，最起码在他发现对达里尔的兴趣前应当如此。但他做不到，就只是带着暂时受伤的自尊去找点让他忘了这事儿的活去做。

肖恩刚拖着步子踏进帐篷里，就被一只手拖倒在地捂住了嘴。  
他的眼睛在黑暗中一时像个盲人，浑身的肌肉犹如电击般跳起，下意识使用了融入身体的搏击术抵抗身后的人，在猛烈的肘击后听到嘶嘶吸气的声音拂在他耳边，“是我，妈的。”  
是达里尔。当然是他，除了这个鬼鬼祟祟的混蛋还有谁会潜伏在别人帐篷里？  
肖恩冷静了下来，氛围突然变得意味不明。达里尔的出现带来了暧昧的火花，窜动着让肖恩的皮肤开始预热。刻意放松身体向后压在那矮个男人身上，他能感到达里尔的肚皮随着呼吸在他的后背上起伏。  
“我能帮你什么，先生？”缓慢地用做作的声音发问，肖恩绝不放过这个可以戏弄他的机会。  
达里尔将他推开，坐起身，现在肖恩可以借着帐篷缝隙透进来的光看清达里尔的轮廓。轻柔的叹着气，他几乎可以想象达里尔的眉毛是如何扭曲。“你知道我怎么想吗，相比男人的鸡巴，我更想要个阴道。”  
转过身子面对达里尔的方向，他支起脑袋仰视对方。意外的是躺在地面上并没有很难受，他也不打算挪动。“那你可以去找卡罗尔，或者安德里亚，后一个可能会骂你，但成功的概率也不低。”  
达里尔似乎瞪了他一眼。“我他妈可不是你，沃尔什。我不能那样想她们。”  
肖恩的手像个不老实的老鼠一样安静隐蔽地动着，他爬过达里尔的牛仔裤，谨慎又大胆地试探着钻进了衬衫底下。“所以，你可以那样想我？”  
达里尔的呼吸暂停了半秒。再度开口时在安静的空气中发出清楚湿润的声音。“是你来找我的，狗。你在我的地盘上乱尿。”  
“正是如此。”肖恩从喉咙里发出咆哮，像个蓄谋已久的野兽般弹起将达里尔按在身下，扣住了那个宽阔的肩膀。“说‘yes’就够了。”  
达里尔张开腿勾住他的腰，他没想到下一秒就被大力翻转了姿势。后背撞回地面，达里尔的脸在他头上晃悠。他感觉到不那么柔软的屁股压在他的小腹上，像支架般锁住他的身体。  
“我更喜欢这样。”达里尔喘息着，两腿间的东西又硬又热。  
肖恩不能说自己不吃惊，他没觉得达里尔会是个温顺的床伴，但他也没指望事情像现在这样。达里尔已经勃起了，他是一直硬着和他说话吗？如果这就是发情期，那肖恩可不怎么羡慕。  
“脱掉你的衣服。”上方的人一边发出命令一边扯开自己的腰带，达里尔微微用膝盖支起身子方便褪下那些碍事的破布。肖恩没有发情，但他当然同样急切，拱起腰扒掉上衣，他在拉下内裤的过程中不停和达里尔的胯撞在一起。  
当他发觉达里尔根本没穿内裤时，他的阴茎也硬邦邦地戳在了肚子上。  
放肆地探手去捏达里尔光裸的屁股，他浑身散发着满意的气味。“你平时都不穿内裤吗？”  
达里尔用结实的双腿夹他，让滚热的肉贴在一起。“发情期不穿，不想洗太多次。”  
肖恩喷了口气，颤抖从脊柱传到尾尖。他能分辨出达里尔压在他肚子上的会阴和睾丸，还有稀疏粗糙的毛发。伸手顺着达里尔的肚皮向上抚摸，那根勃起就蹭在他的手臂上。  
以及，肖恩无法忽视的那东西。他搁在达里尔臀上的指头滑进窄沟内，在尾骨处触碰到一个柔软轻盈的毛球。  
达里尔骂了一声，不自在的挪动身体。“别碰那个。”  
脑子里不存在乖乖听话这个选项，肖恩变本加厉抓住了小骗子的兔尾巴，在掌心里揉搓那东西，他知道被抚摸尾根有多敏感，但像这样，把整个尾巴都捉住玩弄，那会是什么感觉。  
用力呼吸着，达里尔拱起脊背，伏下身对着肖恩的脖子嘶叫。  
yeah，达里尔很爽，绝对他妈的是这样。那短短的尾巴骨挺了起来，在肖恩手中倔强翘起，和他向下抚摸的力道对抗着，在不受控制颤抖，毛茸茸地躲在他的指头缝里。  
“别管那个了。”发出几乎是哀求的声音，达里尔伸手去抓他的阴茎，把他俩的东西并在一起，用渗出来的液体弄湿彼此。  
继续蹂躏那个可怜的毛团，肖恩用舌头触碰上颚。“Nop.”他的性欲还没达到顶点，他知道那些湿湿滑滑的粘液都是达里尔制造的。他很满足于仅用几根手指就让对方感觉这么好。  
达里尔提起腰磨蹭着，用他的鸡巴操起肖恩的鸡巴，反手到身后拍开了尾巴上的爪子，他开始摸索自己的臀沟。  
肖恩能听出他在用手指插自己，粗暴烦躁地弄开自己的身体，压在肖恩身上寻找快感的阴茎也更加用力。达里尔发出抽痛的哈气声，用空手掐住肖恩的手臂，坐在自己的指头上呜咽。  
虽然通常来说肖恩不介意当个体贴的人，帮床伴放松放松之类的，但既然达里尔如此强硬，他也对这家伙自讨苦吃的做法无所谓。耐心等待达里尔完成工作，他有的是时间把小兔子操死过去。  
抓过肖恩的鸡巴，达里尔坐起身用那东西代替了屁眼里的手指，折磨自己般挤了进去，肖恩能感觉到紧贴自己的大腿在不受控制地打着颤。  
达里尔很紧，非常紧，甚至让他有些痛，但在没有润滑剂的调解下这是最好的结果。肖恩不确定达里尔会不会经常玩自己的屁股，毕竟他这么轻易就答应和他上床，显然也不是没有经验，所以，谁能知道呢。  
而那他妈的不是他现在该考虑的事情。  
他只知道当他的鸡巴钻进达里尔的身体时，就该轮到他接手了。运足力道撞开达里尔的肠子，骑着他的人一下子歪坐在他大腿上，深深地，无处可逃地将他吃了下去。  
达里尔的手上有茧，不算很厚，仅是粗糙的感觉很舒适。他将手掌按在肖恩肩头上，倔强顽强地挺起身子，张开腿迎合抽插的动作。几乎是凶狠地盯着肖恩，他配合着每一下操弄，从胸腔里发出低沉的咕噜。  
拍击声回响在狭小的空间里，达里尔掉落的体重让他俩又痛又爽。肖恩趁着达里尔给自己自顾不暇的手淫时握住了那个短尾巴，折磨它直到上面的软毛都被手汗浸湿黏成一片。  
达里尔的呻吟来势汹汹。肖恩还没找到他的前列腺在哪儿，但似乎这并不妨碍达里尔在简单粗暴的抽插里获取快乐。  
低下头把发梢拂在肖恩的额头上，晕头转向的松鼠杀手不停发出最无辜甜蜜的呻吟。“亲我，快点。”  
肖恩的身体在快感的震颤里发烫，同样紧绷而激烈。达里尔是有什么毛病吗？他想接吻他可以自己主动，不过话说回来，他能认为达里尔是在向他索吻吗？  
“为什么？”表现的像个十足的坏人，肖恩又用力提臀埋进深处，挑眉着看达里尔把叫声咬死在牙缝的模样。  
达里尔狠狠收缩起肉洞，警告般握住他脆弱的地方。“我觉得你应该不想让所有人都被吵醒。”  
妈的，达里尔会吗，他可以吗？肖恩几乎要发出呻吟。达里尔是如此坦诚，坦诚到淫荡的地步，而这让他完全无力抗拒。握住达里尔的后颈向自己压过来，他咬住那对薄薄的嘴唇用最下流的方式吃着他的舌头。  
不停呜咽着，不知道是因为嘴巴被堵住而变得大胆，还是由肖恩的亲吻造成，达里尔停不下来，像个坏掉的八音盒唱个没完。  
达里尔比他略矮几寸，他可以把这家伙完全扣在怀里，用捏碎他的力道操他。达里尔柔软的肚子贴着他，沾满了飞溅出来的精液。他射了，盖在肖恩的身体上无力抽搐。  
手臂中的身体在高潮后放松了下来，好在他没有背叛肖恩。饥渴的兔子沉下身体大张双腿，放松舒适地让肖恩继续操他的屁股。  
肖恩吞下达里尔嘴巴里的口水，颤抖抽动着射在黏住自己的那具身体里。他的结同时在依然不够开放的通道里膨胀，他可以感到自己的意识和血液一起流动着供向了那地方，让它膨胀，坚硬，完美地卡住了达里尔。  
感到对方不安地挪动身子，肖恩安抚着摩擦那个因伤疤凹凸不平的脊背。达里尔什么也没说。  
在等待结放松的过程中肖恩沾了些挤压在两人身体间的精液打量，对那轻薄的质感做出评价，“有点稀，哈？”  
达里尔表现的很无耻，或者说在他被肖恩的结锁住的情况下的确没什么可害羞的。他用嘶哑的嗓音嘟囔着，在肖恩的脖子边蹭来蹭去。“在白天射了三次，没什么可给你看的。”  
心脏在语言的拨撩下乱跳，肖恩开始怀疑等不到他的结松开，待在达里尔屁股里的阴茎就会再度变硬。  
事实上，达里尔看起来也不介意事情演变成那样。肖恩的鸡巴刚滑出洞口，顺便带出了浓厚有点儿腥味的白液，达里尔就开始在他的大腿上蠕动，再次用肖恩的腿和髋骨自慰。  
那瞬间肖恩产生了被当做性玩具的错觉，让这念头滚的远远，他在达里尔不安分的屁股上拍了一巴掌。  
发情的男人已经进入了某种状态，向后往肖恩手心里靠了靠，达里尔将下巴搁在肖恩胸口上望着他，双眼幽深又无助。  
达里尔这辈子都不该露出这种眼神。  
“这次按我喜欢的来。”不是请求，也不是询问，他坐起身把达里尔翻倒在地，让脊背面向自己压了上去，懒洋洋等不应期过去，顺着男人屁股里精液流淌的痕迹把鸡巴堵了回去。  
达里尔搁在自己手臂上的脑袋蹭了蹭，他似乎很喜欢这样做，起码在发情期如此。在肖恩眼里那是个难缠的，撒娇般的动作。而达里尔则是为了留下气味记号，出于本能想让所有触手能及的东西都闻起来像自己。  
肖恩闻了下肩膀，结果并不出人意料。  
他的阴茎恢复的很迅速，或许他的身体在床伴影响下也同步进入了发情的状态。最好不要，想到他们每天有那么多事情要操心，他可不想和达里尔两个人都变成只知道做爱的疯兔子。  
缓慢又顺畅的操着，高潮后的身体有些迟钝。达里尔那个毛球尾巴翘在肖恩的肚脐边，慵懒而无意识地小幅度摇晃着，每一下都让他肌肉紧张。  
不能责怪他对尾巴的信号过度敏感，毕竟达里尔的谜题折磨了他那么久。  
任由身体被本能接管，他和那个该死的男人汗津津地滚作一处。

等彻底瘫软在地上喘气时，肖恩已经记不清他们到底搞了几次。总之达里尔的鸡巴在第二次之后就只能吐出水一样的东西，而现在，他自己也没好到哪儿去。  
达里尔那比肖恩任何一任炮友都要好的体能是罪魁祸首。  
迟钝地盯着帐篷顶发呆，就算这不是他这辈子最好的性爱，那也绝对是灾变后的生活里最好的。  
达里尔·迪克森就是个他妈的喂不饱的怪物。  
他推开那个凑过来的脑袋，把手搁在湿漉漉的肚子上。“你没东西可射了，达里尔，到此为止。”  
被拒绝的人消停了一阵，然后用嘶哑的嗓子抱怨起来，活像个没吃够奶的婴儿。“我知道，但我他妈还是想要。”  
他以前怎么会认为女人能满足达里尔来的？甚至放松地笑出声，肖恩揉起达里尔汗湿的头发。“不行，你的屁股会烂掉，我们没工夫照顾一只烂屁股的小兔子。”  
“去你妈的。”把手边被卷入战场脏透了的衣服甩到他脸上，达里尔翻身躺在他旁边。  
他让尾巴有一搭没一搭地落在达里尔身上，听着达里尔稳定的呼吸声，满足又疲惫不堪。  
达里尔很温暖，而他就在考虑着挤在一起是不是会有些过热时滑入了睡眠。  
被其他人开始新一天生活制造出来的噪音吵醒，肖恩掀开帐篷的门帘，涌入的新鲜空气让他意识到这里边‘性’和‘达里尔’的气味有多浓。  
至于达里尔本人，毫不意外的不在这里。  
收拾好自己爬了出去，他伸了个让骨头噼啪作响的懒腰。他肯定没能睡太久，但是精力充沛，并且值得一提的是，他的性欲也达到了几个月以来的最低点。  
揉着眼睛到赫谢尔的房子里找到瑞克，他接过递来的柠檬水，和牧羊犬一起站在门廊边共享晨间的宁静。  
乱跑的视线捕捉到不远处瘸走着路的人，肖恩露出了隐约的笑容。  
“所以，”瑞克突然开口，让他把目光扯了回来。“你和达里尔，嗯？”  
他没有肯定，但也不能否认，他身上的气味把所有事都阐明得一清二楚。  
瑞克笑得仿佛知道什么肖恩没搞明白的秘密。“只要你别把我们最好的猎人吓跑了，我对此没意见。”  
“什么？”他想拍拍瑞克的脑袋，然后告诉他，这只是，或许，大概只是肖恩·沃尔什人生里许多露水情缘的其中一段。  
“你知道你每次看见达里尔的时候尾巴都像个螺旋桨吗。”瑞克望着他，脸上是该死的逗乐表情。  
妈的，他当然不知道。所以瑞克要么是在骗他，要么就是他完全没注意。  
摇摇头，他又不由自主地看向了外边的达里尔。  
他以后会搞清楚的。


End file.
